La apuesta
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Toon Link hace una apuesta con sus amigos, la cual pierde, y debe pasar por un mal momento. One-shot, algo de Humor (:


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son parte de Nintendo.

Y no pongo como Crossover porque T.Z si aparece, no directamente, en el SSBB

* * *

**La apuesta**

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas?

—Pero es que…

—Una apuesta es una apuesta Toon Link, no te acobardes ahora…

— ¡Pero es que ella no me gusta!

—Debiste pensar eso antes de decir que Kirby es un pokemon

— ¡Pero es que míralo! ¿Es o no un pokemon?

— ¡NO!

—Denme tres razones

—¡Te hemos dado más de un millón! Empezando porque no sale de una pokebola, así que anda y haz lo que tienes que hacer

—Pero…

— ¡SIN PEROS!

—Ugh, está bien…

El rubio de grandes ojos se alejaba de sus tres compañeros, que de lejos lo alentaban para cumplir lo que, bajo un juramento, debía cumplir. Claro, que ahora era a la fuerza, todos en la mansión estaban obsesionados con que él y una de las que estaban de invitadas por tres días debían sentir algo uno por el otro, sin embargo, el bien sabía que no sentía absolutamente NADA por ella.

"Está bien, Toon Link, vas, la besas, y no le vuelves a hablar nunca más en la vida" se decía en la mente, al estar dentro de esa mansión, había podido alejarse de esa persona, que debía fingir que le caía extremadamente bien, cosa que no era así.

Respiró hondo, y se le acercó.

—Oye, Toon Zelda

La princesa conversaba con sus amigas, y la llegada de ese muchachito, por el cual sentía exactamente lo mismo que él hacia ella, en parte le molestaba, pero tenía que resignarse, porque sus amigas no dejaban de molestarla, así como los amigos de Toon Link lo hacían con él.

—Oh, hola Toon Link— dijo ella, mirando hacia un costado, sintiendo el pellizco de Nana en su brazo.

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

Las muchachas empezaron a toser adrede, como para hacer a Toon Zelda que no sólo quería "hablar" con ella.

— ¿Tiene que ser a solas?

—De preferencia

—Está bien…

La chica siguió a su ex compañero de aventuras, ninguno decía nada, como estaban acostumbrados a hacer. A mitad de camino, se encontraron con los hermanos de ambos, los cuales, estaban en situación completamente distinta a la de ellos. Ellos se amaban, se lo habían confesado ya, y lo solían demostrar abiertamente. El hermano mayor de Toon Link, Link, se sorprendió al ver a su hermano, y a la hermana de su novia, juntos, tanto que tuvo que contener su emoción, ya alejados, le dijo a Zelda:

— ¿Lo crees? Ellos dos, ¿Juntos?

—Jajaja— rió la princesa, cogiéndole la mano—no creo Link, ellos son neutrales

— ¿Y si fuera así?

—Bueno, no lo sé

Link miró hacia arriba, y no pudo contener su emoción y…

—OH POR DIOS MI HERMANITO YA TIENE NOVIA, HA MADURADO— soltó a Zelda— LE ENSEÑARÉ A AFEITARSE

Link salió disparado, dejando a Zelda algo desarreglada (Despeinada, y con cara de: What the fuck?)

Ton Link y Toon Zelda llegaron a un sitio donde nadie podía verlos, literalmente, ya que, Ness, Lucas y Popo estaban escondidos, para asegurarse que Toon Link cumpliera con su apuesta.

—Bueno, Toon Link, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Pues…— Toon Link se rascó la nuca

Los sonidos de un beso y risitas se escucharon en el ambiente, las cuales Toon Link reconoció rápidamente, girando los ojos.

—Escucha, yo no te odio— decía Toon Link— pero tampoco es que me caigas bien

—Eso lo sé—dijo la princesa, cruzándose de brazos— y tú sabes que es viceversa

—Sí—Toon Link estaba impacientándose, por el ruido que hacían sus amigos—Y pase lo que pase, eso no va a cambiar ¿Entendido?

—Se sobreentiende, tonto.

—Me caes más mal que de costumbre hoy día—dijo

— ¿Perdona?

—Nada—dijo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que se borró cuando escuchó el carraspeo de uno de sus amigos.

"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto"

Toon Zelda lo miraba, impaciente por regresar con sus amigas, ya que su "amiguito" interrumpió una importantísima conversación sobre la ternura de los conejitos.

— ¿Acaso sólo me llamaste para decirme esto?

—Algo así

Toon Zelda se llenó de cólera.

—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¿QUÉNO SABES LA MUY IMPORTANTE CONVERSACIÓN QUE ESTÁBAMOS TENIENDO?

—No

—ERES DE LO PEOR. ERA UN DEBATE QUE PODRÍA REVOLUCIONAR LA VIDA Y REPUTACIÓN DE LOS CONEJOS ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LA GRAVEDAD DE ESTE ASUNTO?

—No

—ERES UN INSENSIBLE. SIEMPRE VAS A SER EL MISMO INEPTO, RECOGE- RUPIAS, VISTE- FALDA, NUNCA VAS A CAMBIAR, ERES UN IDIO-

Toon Link la calló con un beso, el cual no disfrutó, para nada. Pero se había hartado de escucharla hablar cosas que le generaban jaqueca.

Fueron los peores cinco segundos de su vida.

—Toon Link…— dijo ella, asombrada— yo no sabía que…

—AGH, PUAJ—decía él, asqueado, limpiándose la boca—NO, NI MÁS, ¡NI MÁS!

Toon Link escuchó tres carcajadas distintas.

—Ohh, vamos a ver cuánto quieren reírse— decía él, persiguiendo a sus compañeros, quienes huían partiéndose de risa.

Toon Zelda se quedó allí, sola. Regresó por donde vino, sin decir palabra alguna.

Al volver con sus amigas…

— ¿Y? —preguntó Nana, golpeteándola con el codo en su estómago, suavemente—¿Qué "hablaron"?

—Ohh—Toon Zelda miró al techo—cosas de Hyrule, nada en especial.

Mientras tanto…

Toon Link jadeaba, mientras subía las escaleras, exhausto por haber corrido respirando por la boca. No podía sacar ese feo sabor del beso, necesitaba descansar, pero…

—¡TOON LINK! — era su hermano, con una máquina de afeitar en sus manos

—Link… ahora no…— decía, con cierto pavor

—Oh, vamos, no es tan difícil— decía él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿ES EN SERIO? — gritaba resignado, siendo arrastrado por su hermano mayor hacia el cuarto de baño.

FIN


End file.
